1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for displaying an idle screen in a portable terminal and a portable terminal using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable terminal and a method for displaying an idle screen that changes according to a change of information relating to the portable terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A portable terminal is diversely used in many fields due to its easy portability, capability of storing and displaying diverse application programs, and its functionality based on a high number of optional functions. Among portable terminals, a mobile communication terminal also has a function of a voice call during movement so that the number of users and service subscribers is rapidly increased.
The portable terminal generally includes a display unit for displaying information stored in the portable terminal, information received from an external source and the like. In order to control a basic function of the portable terminal, e.g., the inputting of a number for connecting a call, the displaying of a composition window for writing a text message and the like and allow the user to visually recognize diverse states of the portable terminal, the display unit can display a still image and a moving image.
For example, an idle screen is a window first displayed when opening the portable terminal. The idle screen is seen most often from among a plurality of images that can be activated in the display unit of the portable terminal and thus the user of the portable terminal most often encounters the idle screen. Accordingly, various items have been developed in order to expand the utility of the idle screen or attract the user's interest.
It would be of convenience to the user if the portable terminal included an appropriate image for displaying in the idle screen and a useful image to assist the user in considering the characteristics of the portable terminal such as a spatial limitation of the display unit of the terminal, a resolution of the appropriate image for processing a display image, a limitation of supportable hardware and the like, and should display a utility image to the user. Therefore, a method for displaying a useful idle screen which informs of a device characteristic of the portable terminal attracts the user's interest as well as provides specific information which is greatly required.